1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector, a projecting system comprising the projector and an automatic image adjusting method thereof. More particularly, the projector of the present invention can adjust an image aspect of an image according to an orientation of the projector.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
As projector related technologies become sophisticated gradually, various kinds of projectors have found wide application in households and enterprises. Conventionally, when a user uses a common projector to watch images, the projector must be firstly placed at a position securely to prevent sway of the projector so that quality and stability of the images projected can be maintained.
To cater for demands in use, more and more projectors are now required to be designed with a small volume to facilitate their use in image playing or even to allow the user to handhold the projectors for image projection. Therefore, in use of such a highly mobile projector, it is possible that the projector is rotated at any time to adapt to the service environment.
However, rotation of the projector will directly cause skew of an image projected by the projector. Therefore, if, when the user is using the projector to play images, an orientation at which the projector plays the images changes, then the user must manually adjust the orientation of the projector according to the skewed image so that the image played is restored to a normal image aspect. This makes it inconvenient for the user to use the projector.
Accordingly, an urgent need exists in the art to overcome the aforesaid shortcoming so as to improve convenience in use of the projector.